


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by KaterinaJA, lindsayqt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>古费强制每个人玩Seven Minutes in Heaven的游戏。尽管对他来说，将安灼拉和格朗泰尔一同关进柜子这主意简直不能更棒，但格朗泰尔绝对感受不到半点激动和兴奋。事实上，格朗泰尔患有幽闭恐惧症。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Heaven (exr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085801) by [lindsayqt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt). 



这全都是古费的错。是他提出了举办这个愚蠢派对的主意，也是他第一个想到要玩这个蠢得没边的游戏。

所以目前的情况是，他们坐在格朗泰尔和爱潘妮的沙发上，看着古费把几张写着名字的纸条丢进一顶帽子里。他一边露出愉悦的笑容，一边将两张纸条抽了出来。

“安灼拉和格朗泰尔！”安灼拉用他的终极死亡视线狠狠地瞪了古费拉克一眼。 _他认真的吗？_

大写的R看向安灼拉，想要弄明白现在究竟算怎么回事。 _他绝对不会同意的，_ 格朗泰尔心想， _他一定会立刻站起来向古费抗议，因为他绝对不会想要和你待在一块儿。_

但安灼拉妥协了。他站起来，看了格朗泰尔一眼。那一瞥也许代表着“ _好吧，你来吗？_ ”大写的R完全不明白是怎么回事，只能跟着他站了起来。

古费打开衣柜门，在看着他们用一种古怪的姿势钻进衣柜后，他锁上了衣柜门。

“开始……计时！”说真的，即使看不见他的脸，也能从古费的声音里听出他一定在笑。但大写的R现在可一点也笑不出来。噢，不。

我被困住了我被困住了我被困住了我被困住了我被困住了这里好窄这里太窄了我一定会死的。这样的声音不停地在他耳边重复着，完全没有要停下来的意思。

“所以……？”安灼拉试探着问。他想也许他们能在接下来的七分钟里找点事情做，如果真的有事情可做的话。

“什么，安灼拉？”格朗泰尔飞快地打断他。这引起了安灼拉的注意。大写的R几乎从不这样打断安灼拉，他会偶尔用一种苛刻的态度就某些问题和安灼拉争论，但他从来不会像这样朝安灼拉喊叫。

但是顺着声音的方向——安灼拉发现格朗泰尔正把自己紧紧地缩成了一个球。

“R？你还好吗？”安灼拉半跪下来，让他们的视线平齐。这几乎无济于事，他依然看不清格朗泰尔的表情。该死的这愚蠢的柜子里完全是一片漆黑。

“我很好，我很好，我很好，我很好，我只是……我有幽闭恐惧症，我……我很抱歉，”格朗泰尔挣扎着平复自己的呼吸。安灼拉伸出手，拉过他将他们的额头靠在一起。

“你会没事的。我在这儿，过来，”他将格朗泰尔拉进怀里，把下巴靠在他的头顶上。

安灼拉轻轻地摇晃格朗泰尔，在他耳边说着鼓励的话，并试着让格朗泰尔停止拉扯自己的头发。

每隔几分钟，安灼拉会在格朗泰尔的额头上印下一个轻轻的吻，同时告诉大写的R，他为他感到骄傲。格朗泰尔会撑过去的，安灼拉相信他。

绝对已经超过了七分钟。安灼拉心想，为什么古费还不把门打开？但他不能表现出焦虑来，绝对不行，他得为格朗泰尔保持冷静。

安灼拉继续试着安抚他，试图让他冷静下来，直到格朗泰尔急促的呼吸终于缓和下来。他不再含混地重复说着“对不起”，也终于不再抓自己的头发。

“你现在好些了吗？”安灼拉平静地问。

“我觉得我好些了，”格朗泰尔做了一次深呼吸，“但我觉得现在一定超过了七分钟所以——”但他没能说下去。

“古费，立刻把门打开！我们都清楚现在绝对已经超过了七分钟！”安灼拉朝衣柜外喊。几秒钟后，门打开了。

格朗泰尔几乎是爬出了衣柜，冲到沙发旁重重地倒了下去，大口地呼吸着衣柜外的空气。

“古费拉克，这他妈到底是怎么回事？”他问。

“呃……好吧，我们听到里面发出哭声和沉重的呼吸声……我们以为你们在……”他的声音变得越来越小。

安灼拉询问性地看了格朗泰尔一眼，后者朝他点了点头，表示没关系，他可以说出去。

“格朗泰尔刚才恐慌症发作，因为我们都不知道他有幽闭恐惧症。在没得到同意的情况下把一个人锁进衣柜这个主意绝对糟透了！”

“我得辩解一句……”古费开口，“……好吧我没什么可辩解的，是我的错。R，你还好吗？我真的非常非常抱歉。”他低下头小声说。

在能够回答他之前，R又尝试着深呼吸了一次，“我很好。”

安灼拉在格朗泰尔身旁的地板上坐下，这时他注意到被扔在桌子上的两张纸条，上面的名字是若李和爱潘妮。

“古费，你真的抽到了写着我们名字的纸条？”他怀疑地问。

“事实上，这是个玩笑……你看，我们只是想让你们待在一块，所以我们就想，管他呢就这么干……但我们没想到这个，你知道我们不是故意的，格朗泰尔。”

“随你怎么说，古费拉克。”安灼拉完全不关心他的解释。他握住了格朗泰尔的手。

格朗泰尔露出微笑，将他们的手指握在一起。一整个晚上，他们再也没有分开。

END


End file.
